Die Reise nach zu KounanConan!
by Mone-chan
Summary: ... mal wieder eine echt "verrückte" FF von mir! Eigentlich wollte Nakago sich nur in das Feindesland Kounan teleportieren, stattdessen landet er in ... (Anm.: Ja wo den wohl? Wenn ihr es wissen wollt einfach ma lesen! *gg* ^_^)


... und schon wieder eine verrückte FF von mir. Wie immer gehören die Charaktere nicht mir und Geld verdiene ich auch nicht daran.  
  
  
  
  
Die Reise nach (zu) Kounan/Conan!  
  
  
  
Eilig rannte eine Wache durch die leeren Gänge des Palastes des Kaisers von Kotou. Die Gänge erstreckten sich Kilometerweit - waren wie ein Labyrinth erbaut. Leise grummelte er vor sich hin:  
"Jetzt arbeite ich schon über 10 Jahren hier und noch immer kenne ich mich nicht gut genug aus!"  
Direkt vor ihm trat urplötzlich eine dunkle Gestalt hinter einer Säule hervor und er konnte gerade noch stoppen, bevor er ihn umgerannt hätte.  
"Sir! Ich habe Sie schon überall gesucht!"  
Blaue Augen funkelten ihn böse an. Stille.  
Verwirrt fuhr die Wache fort:  
"...der Kaiser schickt mich! Ich soll ihnen bescheid sagen, dass sie SOFORT nach Kounan reisen sollen."  
Nakago musterte ihn kurz, nickte dann aber stumm und verschwand kurz darauf genauso schnell hinter der Säule, wie er gekommen war! (Anm.d.A.: ...vielleicht ist euch das auch schon aufgefallen, des Nakago seltsamerweise immer hinter Säulen auftaucht! *dröppel* *gg* ^__^)  
  
  
Noch immer stürmte es und Nakago versuchte vergebens sich nach Kounan zu teleportieren. Wütend über sich selbst schlug er einmal mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand.   
  
(Anm.: *wand nachgeb* *umfall* *Sturm sich in seinem Zimmer ausbreitet* *ihn wegweht* *Jahre später in Kounan ankomm* ---- *dröppl* Gomen, weiß selbst nicht, wie ich jetzt grad darauf kam! *mich verbeug* °_°´)  
  
  
"...Nakago? Alles in Ordnung?" erklang eine besorgte Stimme hinter dem blonden Seishi.   
Suboshi wurde einfach ignoriert und weiterhin versucht sich endlich in das verhasste Land Kounan zu erreichen.  
"...ganz ruhig!!! Einatmen ... ausatmen ... einatmen ... aus..." versuchte Suboshi dem Älteren in seiner Not beizustehen. (Anm: Nein! Nakago hat nicht vergessen zu atmen! *gg* *dröppel* ^^)  
  
Wie durch ein Wunder hatte es tatsächlich geklappt - Nakago löste sich in Luft auf und befand sich kurze Zeit später in .... (Anm.d.A.: Na? Wo befindet er sich wohl? ^^)  
  
Japan,  
halb Zehn in Tokio - Zeit für jeden Japaner sein Knoppers rauszuholen!!!  
- stürmisch -  
  
... die Frisur hält! (Anm.d.A.: *sweatdrop* °_°´)  
  
  
Blaue Augen sahen verwirrt in der Gegend umher - wussten nicht, wo er sich befand!  
Viele, unterschiedlich große, viereckige Kästen auf Rädern brausten an im vorbei und hubten ihn in den unterschiedlichsten Tönen an.  
Nakago: *denk* "...ist das soetwas wie eine Begrüßung?" (Anm.: ... *zurückhub* ... tut tut...)  
Eine seltsame "Säule" wechselte ihre Farbe schlagartig von grün auf rot ... (Anm.d.A.: ...die wird doch nicht verlegen sein!!! *kopfschüttel* ^^)  
Nakago: *sweatdrop*  
... und plötzlich kamen ihm von zwei Seiten unmengen von Menschenmassen entgegen. Manche sahen ihn skeptisch, andere wiederum eher belustigt an, als sie an ihm vorbeiliefen.  
Ein kleiner Junge stellte sich direkt vor den großen blonden Seishi und sah ihn interessiert durch eine große Lupe an und schien vor sich hinzugrübeln.  
"Hm ... sehr verdächtig!!! Ein blonder Schönling ... mit wallendem Haar!" stellte er fest. (Anm.d.A.: ...man siehe Miaka!)  
"...und diese Aufmachung!!!" kritisierte er kopfschüttelnd.  
"Bist du aus irgendeinem Kinofilm entfolhen oder woher kommt das?" fragte er interessiert.  
Verdutzt über den Kleiner gab Nakago nur ein leises Grummeln von sich und begab sich nun endlich auf den Gehweg, ohne Conan zu beachten, der ihm fleißig folgte.  
  
... Scotland Yard beginnt!!!  
  
Nakago: *denkt* "Wie kann ich am schnellsten und am unaufälligsten von meinem Verfolger fliehen?!?" *sich ernsthaft sorgen mach*  
Conan: *einfach der Spur der Verwüstung die Nakago hinter sich lässt folgt* (Mensch ist der clever!!! *ihn bewunder* ^^)  
Nakago: *denkt* "Mist, er ist mir auf den Versen!!!" *sich schick* *es nicht schaff sich wieder wegzuteleportieren* *in eine Sackgasse lauf*  
"Verdammt!!!" *laut sag*  
Conan: "Ha! Hab ich dich!" *ihn antipp* "Du bist dran! ... aber nicht gucken!!!" *sofort wegrenn und sich hinter der nächsten Ecke hinter einer "Säule" (*dröppel*) eines Ladens versteck*  
Nakago: *sweatdrop*  
Conan: *denkt* "Hier findet er mich nie!"  
*sich das Niesen verkneifen muss* *denkt* "Nein! Nicht jetzt!!!"  
--- Ein lautes "HATSCHI!" erklang.  
*plötzlich lauter kleine seltsame Mänchen an ihm vorbeispazier und lauthals im Chor sing*  
"...wir sind die Kräuterpolizei, zwei, drei, vier ..."  
Conan: *sie ermahn* "Psst...seid doch bitte etwas leiser sonst ..."  
  
"Sonst was?" erklang eine düstere Stimme direkt hinter ihm und der blonde Seishi,ließ Conan das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Fies grinste er den armen Jungen an und war in Gedanken schon daran zu überlegen, was er denn nun mit diesem "Kind" machen sollte. *dreckig grins* ^^  
  
Plötzlich klingelte etwas in unmittelbarer Nähe. Schüchtern griff Conan verängstigt in seine linke Hosentasche und holte ein Handy hervor. Vorsichtig nahm er ab und nuschelte ein leises "Hallo?" in den Hörer.   
"Hallo! Hier ist der Kaiser von Kotou! Dürfte ich bitte meinen Oberbefehlshaber der Kaiserlichen Armee sprechen?" wurde sehr höflich gefragt.  
Verwirrt reichte Conan das Handy weiter! "Für dich!" meinte er belanglos.  
Wie versteinert starrte Nakago auf das ETWAS in Conans Hand.  
"Was ist das? Was soll das? Ist das eine Waffe?" dachte der Blonde während er sich in Angriffsstellung begab.  
"Hallo? Ist da wer?" dröhnte nun eine gelangweilte, grobe Stimme aus dem Hörer. Blaue Augen weiteten sich und es dauerte keine Minute, da packte er den Jungen und hielt ihn brutal an den Schultern fest.   
"WAS hast du mit unserem Kaiser gemacht, du Bengel!" schrie er ihn wütend an.  
"Rück ihn raus!!! SOFORT!" drohte er dem verängstigten Jungen.  
"...aber ...aber ich..." stotterte dieser nur vor sich hin!  
"NAKAGO!?!" erklang es aus dem Handy. Nach kurzem Zögern bemühte sich Nakago nun doch zum Hörer zu greifen (Anm.: ...man ist der schwer! *mitsamt dem Handy auf den Boden prall* Autsch! *gg* ^^) und ein leises "...hm" von sich gab.  
"Na endlich! Wo bleibst du denn! Wir warten schon seit Stunden in Konan auf dich!!! Kein verlass auf dich! Schau das du herkommst, aber dalli!" wurde sich beschwert und dann gleich aufgelegt.  
Stumm wurde vor sich hingestarrt!!!   
Urplötzlich erschien ein gewaltiger Sturm vor ihm und riss den blonden Seishi mit sich und hinterließ einen verwirrten, unsicheren Jungen der wie gebannt in den Himmel sah.  
  
--- ...vielleicht war das ja alles doch nur ein (Tag)Traum!!!  
  
...dachten sich beide, als sie schlulterzuckend ihre alten Gewohnheiten wieder nachgingen!!!  
  
... Aber was war mit dem Soldat? ... hatte er nicht auch eine kleine Rolle in dieser FF bekommen? ... und hatte nicht auch Suboshi dazu beigetragen, das Nakago in Tokio gelandet war? .... war es nur Zufall gewesen der hatte das Schicksal seine Finger im Spiel?  
  
Fragen über Fragen ... welche noch heute in den ungeklärten Fällen des FBI auftreten ...  
  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
So!!! Mal wieder eine absolute dämliche FF von mir! Bitte fragt mich nicht wo hier der Sinn ist (Anm.: das weiß ich nämlich selber nicht! *gg* ^^) und warum ich sie geschrieben habe.   
  
°__° *keine Peilung hat* O_O  
  
Hoffe aber dennoch, des sie euch gefallen hat und wer weiß! Vielleicht habt ihr ja auch mal seltsame Erlebnise gehabt ... (Also ich hab davon haufenweise! *verschmitzt grins* ... was nicht heißt, dass diese Fanfic aus Erfahrung entstanden ist! *gg* ^^) 


End file.
